Je te quitte
by MeyHell
Summary: HPDM OS Une décision, une lettre, je te quitte, c'est mon intention, mais peut être qu'en fin de compte je suis trop attaché à toi pour le faire... Ce fut une tentative, il y en aura d'autre


**Titre :** Je te quitte

**Auteur**** :** Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi, les personnages appartiennent à JKR

**Genre ****:** Yaoi Romance 

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je te quitte.

Je ne savais pas comment commencer cette lettre, ce n'est pas conventionnel n'est-ce pas ? Je serais plutôt censé dérouler des pages et des pages d'argument pour te prouver par A+B que nous ne sommes pas fais pour être ensemble ou alors que je ne supporte plus ton comportement, me faisant passer pour un martyre ou t'embobinant pour te rendre compréhensif et avoir une séparation sans heurt.

Mais depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble tu devrais savoir que je ne fais pas dans la normalité. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, avec cette première phrase sans détour qui t'en annonce la couleur.

Chéri –que ce mot me semble ironique- tout est de ta faute, toi et tes manies à deux sous, toi et ton comportement de gamin pourri gâté. Monsieur l'aristocrate n'est jamais content ! Grand bien lui en fasse je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! Maintenant blondy devra se débrouiller tout seul ! Je suis sûre que sa cour se fera un plaisir de répondre à tous tes caprices !

En parlant de ta cour, j'en connais qui seront contentes quand tu recevras cette lettre… Elles éclateront de joie pendant que tu la liras avec ton air impassible, prince de glace, je peux presque voir le rictus sur tes lèvres et connaitre tes pensées.

Tu penses que ce n'est pas sérieux.

Tu penses que je reviendrai dans un claquement de doigt parce que tu m'es – à ton avis- indispensable.

Tu penses que ce n'est qu'une crise parmi tant d'autre, qu'elle se finira vite, comme toutes les autres et que tu pourras profiter de la réconciliation.

Tu penses que je suis faible et que mes sentiments m'aveuglent.

Mais cette fois c'est sérieux.

Cette fois je ne reviendrai pas au moindre de tes caprices.

Cette crise n'est pas comme les autres c'est la dernière, et il n'y aura pas de réconciliation.

Mais je dois te donner raison sur un point : mes sentiments me rendent faibles…

C'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre : je sais que si je te disais ces mots de face, ton sourire ravageur me ferai fondre en un instant, tes bras m'enlaçant me feraient perdre le fil de mes pensées, tes lèvres sur les miennes feraient battre mon cœur.

Et comme toujours j'oublierai. J'oublierai la distance que tu mets entre nous devant les autres. J'oublierai les sourires que tu ne m'adresses plus. J'oublierai tes mains baladeuses sur le corps des autres. Et je m'oublierai moi, me laissant emporter par le diable que tu es, sans défense devant les flammes de tes yeux d'argent, brûlants ma peau autant que tes mains mon corps.

C'est tellement délicieux de se laisser consumer par les flammes de l'enfer, car tu es mon enfer. Tu es à la fois brulant et glacé. Tu ne peux survivre qu'en consumant les autres.

Et moi, tu réchauffes mon cœur autant que tu brûles ma peau. Mon cœur est prisonnier de tes flammes et tu ne fais que le maltraiter, enchainant le tien sous ton masque de glace.

Je t'offre mon cœur et tu me refuse le tien.

Je m'offre à tes bras et tu ne te laisse pas aller aux miens.

J'écoute tous tes discours même ceux qui me dégoutent et toi tu ne prêtes pas attention à ce qui sort de ma bouche.

Je pose ma main dans la tienne et en public tu la repousses.

J'embrasse tes lèvres et tu ouvre les tiennes par automatisme.

Je te fais des déclarations et c'est sans sentiment que tu me réponds que « toi aussi ».

Je t'aime et toi non, ça fais longtemps que je l'ai compris…

C'est pourquoi j'écris ces mots qui séparent mon être. Je te laisse mon cœur, laisse-moi vivre avec seulement ma tête. Car si je te laisse me regarder dans les yeux je risque d'y perdre mon âme…

J'entends tes pas dans l'entrée, je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. Dire que rien qu'à ce son j'ai le cœur qui palpite. Tu ne diras pas un mot et ira t'enfermer dans ta bibliothèque, comme d'habitude.

[…]

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Moi qui me sentais capable de te dire ''je te quitte'', tu viens à l'instant de détruire toutes mes résolutions… Peut-être as-tu deviné mes pensées ? Cela serait tellement mauvais pour ton image que j'ose te quitter ! C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de faire comme d'habitude tu es entré. Que tu m'as embrassé comme dans un songe, que, la main dans mes cheveux, tu m'as murmuré que tu m'aimes…

Illusion si parfaite, n'importe qui aurait vu dans tes yeux un amour sincère mais pas moi ! Je ne me laisserais plus avoir ! Je te donnerais cette lettre et nous serons quittes !

Je suis faible, et ton comportement ne m'aide d'aucune manière, c'est pour ça que je crois à ce mirage éphémère et que je ne vais surement jamais te donner cette lettre.

Le sort, ce vil vautour, m'as capturé dans ses serres pour me ramener dans les tiennes, trop heureux est mon cœur pour que je lui résiste, tu fais miroiter devant lui un bien si précieux.

Une fois de plus je vais te rejoindre, je brûlerais cette lettre demain, et nulle trace ne restera de mon moment de lucidité, dernière chance pour ma survie.

Je t'aime, et cela me rend prisonnier. Je vais de ce pas perdre mon âme…


End file.
